Camping With Digidestined
by Ariqu
Summary: Hey. It's been a while. I FINALLY got some inspiration for a new TAKARI fic. Yeah, that's right. TAKARI. Eat it, Dakari losers. Anyway, this takes place in a region in the Pacific Northwest in America. A forested region. Yeah. TAKARI.
1. Camping With Digidestined pt.1

Kari awoke to the sounds of crackling and popping. She turned her body to face the dull brown canvas ceiling which she slept under the night before. The thin walls let light through and she could see an orange light emanating from a single place. She got up, and immediately jumped back into her sleeping bag. _I didn't think it would be so cold in the morning…_ She thought, changing into clothes suitable for the temperature. She stood up and unzipped the zipper to the tent, stepped out, and rezipped the zipper.

"It's about time you got up!" Her obnoxious brother shouted from a chair in front of the fire, which he sat upon. All around the fire, sat Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Ken. Cody, Yolei, and Davis sat at the wooden table and Matt and TK were standing at either ends of the table, preparing breakfast on propane stoves.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoke!" Davis shouted turning his head to look at Kari whom had walked to the fire and sat in an empty chair. TK also looked up and looked at Kari. He looked, and couldn't stop. Something distracted him so much, he didn't remember to look back at the eggs, which he was preparing on the stove which, shortly thereafter, began to blacken.

"Morning Kari." TK managed to say before smelling his fault. "Oh crap!" He yelled and grabbed a near-by water jug and dumped it on the pan. "Uhhh…. Who likes their eggs WELL done?" He asked with a dumb grin on his face. 

"Great job, TP!" Davis complained. Yolei smacked him upside the head.

"Never denounce a cook's food in which you are about to eat!" She explained violently.

Matt walked around to assess the damage. "Whoa, dude. I haven't seen you fry food like that since you were about 10." He said, putting his hand around TK's shoulders. They both stood and admired TK's work before Matt left his side and returned to the other side.

TK grabbed a plate and hastily scraped the ruined eggs onto it before grabbing a couple more and beginning again.

"Hey! When's the grub gonna be done over there!" Tai shouted impatiently from his seat.

"When he gets it done, I suppose." Izzy spoke up, pouring hot water from the kettle on the fire into his mug of hot chocolate.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" Cody asked, turning around on his seat.

"Call it what you will, it's the truth." Izzy stated firmly, sitting back in his chair.

A couple minutes later…

"Alright, food's on!" Matt called, placing a plate of pacakes on the table. Everyone rushed around with plates and forks, grabbing the food like crazy. "Man, from the looks of it, one would say that it looks like you all haven't eaten… Ever." Matt said while eyeing the table, which was completely bare of substance.

TK walked half way around the table. "Now, I could of SWORN there was some food here…" He said jokingly.

The air became warmer as the sun cleared the pine-infested ridge of the small valley-like enclosure the camp was in. Sweaters and coats were removed, and shortly thereafter, shorts replaced pants.

Mimi sniffed the air, "Ahhh…. Aren't the woods wonderful?" She asked no one in particular.

Sora gave Joe a strange look. "But, I thought you hated the outdoors, Mimi." She pointed out.

"Usually, I do." Mimi clarified, "But, this camp has a full bathroom with showers!"

Davis stepped out of the "Boy's Tent" and put on his hiking boots. "Showers? Who showers when they're camping? Really… It's all about being unkept and dirty. Living rough." He explained.

"Yeah! Like a man!" Tai exclaimed.

Kari walked out from behind a tree. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Tai, some of us aren't men here." She retorted.

"Yeah, and some of us aren't even male." Ken said, smiling, from his seat at the table.

Everyone but Tai and Davis cracked up laughing. Davis's face squished up in anger. Tai simply let it roll of and began laughing as well. TK came up behind Davis and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, at least you're one of the guys." He said with a smile. Davis's face unsquished and he sighed.

Kari smiled widely. She admired TK's sense of pity. Even she understood the insult which TK had spoon-fed Davis.

"Now then, who's up for a hike?" Yolei suggested,

Kari walked over to her and stood by her. "I'll go."

Davis, at seeing this, immediately volunteered.

"Hiking can be extremely dangerous without the proper supplies." Jow said, brandishing his backpack. "I'd better go with you, in case you get hurt."

Tai stood up. "Joe, you never could admit you like the outdoors." He said, walking over to the group of hikers.

"I bet there are plenty of interesting planet and animal specimens along the trails. I think I'll go." Izzy said.

Cody stood up and joined the group along with Matt. "If you're all going, we might as well go too." Matt said. He looked over at TK who was standing around, watching everyone make up an excuse to go. "You coming, bro?" He asked TK.

TK wasn't just staring at the whole group. He had been staring at Kari. He couldn't help it. It was like some sort of magnetism. "Uhh.. Yeah. I'll go." He managed to say.

-

Part 2- The Hike, coming soon.


	2. The Hike - Camping With Digidestined pt....

Ok. I'd like to clarify a few things first. (Seems like I've been doing this a lot.) In my current state of mind, distraction, I'm not a perceptive as I could and have been. For example: "Planet specimens" my spell and grammar check didn't catch this and neither did I. I didn't spend a lot of time writing the thing either. I wrote some in school and then typed it up along with the rest later. I'll try to be more careful in this part. I don't have anything against Tai either.

Oh, and to MoongChi&Tai, DAKARI SUCKS.

-

The Hike

The very large group walked along the pathway that they traveled into the campsite, to the tourist information bulletin board which had a map of the trails around the area.

"So, which trail should we take?" Yolei asked. "This one looks easy and it's short." She said, pointing at the line.

Davis pushed his way up to the board and examined the map. "Mmmm… No, I think we should take this one." He pointed.

"That trail has a red highlight. That means it's very dangerous and difficult." Joe pointed out.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Davis retorted and pushed back to stand beside Kari. "I'll protect you, Kari."

Kari gave a smirk and looked away. Her eyes met with TK's for a moment, and then she looked at Yolei. TK's mind went soggy and his heart was rapidly beating in his chest. Matt noticed this and spoke quietly in his ear. "Dude, she just looked at you. Try to control yourself."

"The easy trail sounds good, Yolei." Kari called.

"Great, lets go!" Yolei exclaimed before beginning to walk up the small hill, which lead to the trail. Everyone followed.

"Ok, everyone drink plenty of water, so you don't get dehydrated." Joe lectured.

"So, where exactly are we going on this trail?" Cody asked.

"This trail goes to Silver Falls and loops back to the camp." Yolei explained from the head of the group.

(A/N Silver Falls is an actual waterfall in Ohanapecosh campground in Mt.Ranier National Park in Washington State. I've walked the trail before.)

The group traveled along the dirt path up steep inclines and back down, passing large trees and small fungus.

"Wow, this is a rather strange fungus" Izzy said, examining a small translucent stalk in the ground.

"Yeah, real interesting," Tai said sarcastically, "Can we get going now? I want to jump in the river when we get to the falls. It's really hot."

Kari looked around at the forest. Her head kept turning until she saw TK walking behind everyone. His head was down. She slowed her pace to match his and the group slowly passed by.

"TK?" She asked, "TK?"

He looked up from the ground with surprise, "Oh. Kari, sorry. I must have spaced off." He said grinning.

"Are you sure? Is anything wrong?" She voiced her concern.

TK shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He said quietly.

"Were you thinking about something?" Kari continued her questions.

TK paused for a moment, and then spoke up, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Like?" Kari urged.

TK looked around and then down at the ground. "Nothing. It's nothing. Come on, let's catch up with the group." He said before quickening his pace.

Kari hesitated and then quickened her pace as well. _What's bugging him so much?_ She pondered. They caught up with the group where they were resting.

"What took you two so long?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and what were you doing?!" Davis added angrily.

"Talking, what else would we be doing?" Kari responded to Davis's anger.

Yolei smirked and looked at Mimi who had an equally dangerous smirk on her face.

"Shall we continue?" Izzy asked with his head turned, looking back at the group.

Tai stood up from the log he was sitting on. "Yeah, let's go!"

Like in the past, everyone followed Tai.

"You know, I thought we'd all be tired of walking around with each other after Digiworld." Joe implied.

"Well, this is different. We can always go back if we want to here." Matt responded. A few nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not everyday you get invited to America to go camping in a forest." TK spoke up.

Matt stopped and looked at a large tree on the side of the path.

Mimi stopped as well as she was behind him. "What is it, Matt?" She asked.

"That tree reminds me of Cherrymon." Matt said, looking up at the tree.

Mimi examined the tree. "No, I think Cherrymon had darker bark."

Matt laughed quietly and began walking again. "Come on, we don't want to get stuck out here."

When they caught back up to the group, Yolei stopped and looked at Mimi. "And what were YOU doing back there?" She asked with an evil smile on her face.

Mimi matched the smirk and retorted, "Admiring A tree." Yolei's face broke and she cracked up laughing.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Tai called back at the trio.

They crossed a small bridge and walked more until Ken spoke up. "Do you hear that?"

The whole group stopped and listened for something.

"Yeah, it sounds like-" Izzy started.

"WATER!" Tai yelled. He ran off leaving the group. They all ran after him. Tai puled off his T-shirt and shoes and ran to the water. Izzy looked at a sign on the side of the river. "Wait Tai!"

****

*SPLASH*

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Tai screamed as he scrambled out of the river. He ran out to the path and shook violently.

"That water is GLACIAL RUNOFF Tai, it's barely water as it is." Izzy exclaimed, pointing at the sign.

"S-s-sure-re, n-n-ow-w-w y-you-u t-t-t-te-tell-ll m-m-me." Tai stuttered.

Everyone couldn't help but crack up. "Well, now that we've hiked, let's go back to camp." Sora said.

"Just follow the path, it loops back to the camp." Yolei explained.

Tai put on his clothes and quickly warmed up. They all walked back along the path back to the camp.

-At Camp-

"Man, I'm pooped, I'm going to take a nap." Tai said, yawning. He walked to the "Boy's Tent" and jumped in.

"Yeah, me too." Joe added.

"A nap sounds good." Mimi said as she and Sora went to the "Girl's Tent".

Davis, Izzy, and Cody went to the "Boy's Tent" as well.

Matt raided the coolers for lunch. Kari sat at the table with Ken, and TK sat in a chair at the fire pit.

"Who want's chili?" Matt asked, holding up a can.

Ken and Kari held up their hands. "TK, you hungry?" Matt asked.

TK shook his head a bit, "Uhh… Chili sounds good." He said while getting up and sitting on the side of the table Kari was.

Matt pulled out a pan and a can opener and began his work.

"You feeling ok, TK?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, never felt better." TK responded with a smile on his face.

"It's gong to be a little bit before the chili's ready, why don't you go do something?"

-

Sorry to cut it off like that, I wanted to post this part tonight to give me a fresh Takari mode to write in when I begin again.


	3. Lunch - Camping With Digidestined pt.3

I find it sad that some people have to threaten my maturity to get publicity. Unfortunately for them, they fail to identify themselves. Anonymous insults… Very disappointing.

On a much lighter note, I've finished the Takari part of this story.

-

Lunch

"I'll go walk around a bit. Anyone want to come with?" Kari asked, standing up. She looked at TK and then at Ken. Ken shook his head and looked at TK. TK had spaced off again.

"TK!" Ken shouted across the table.

TK blinked, and then looked at Ken, "What?"

"Kari wants you to go walk with her." Ken answered. Matt laughed quietly as TK stood. Kari gave Ken a dirty look.

"Ok…" TK accepted. They walked off into the surrounding trees. When they were out of sight, Matt spoke up.

"You're evil, you know that?" He said slyly.

"I used to be evil," Ken retorted, "Now I'm just plain mean."

-The Woods-

Kari walked with TK by her side. The two remained quiet until Kari tripped over covered tree root.

"Ahhhh!!!" *THUMP*

TK came out of his current trance and knelt down to help Kari.

"Kari? You Ok?" Tk said quickly, rolling her over onto her back.

"Well, besides the dirt and pine needles on my face and the pain in my foot, I'm fine." She said half sarcastically.

"Can you walk?" TK asked.

Kari held her arm up. TK stood and pulled her up. She gritted her teeth from the pain in her foot. "No…"

TK maneuvered around beside her and put his arm around her back to hold her up. "Put your arm around me and hold on." He instructed, "Joe can fix this up when we get back."

Kari smiled at TK's sudden change of attitude. They walked slowly back the way they came.

"TK?" Kari asked, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked in return.

Kari looked down at the ground. "Please, tell me." She said looking back at TK.

TK looked down shortly and then straight ahead. "I've been thinking about… Things." He stopped walking. "About…you."

Kari's face changed to that of concern. "What about me?" She asked quietly.

"Something is making me watch you, making me want to be with you. It's-" TK tried to explain.

"Love." Kari finished. TK looked into Kari's face.

"I've had the same problem. Yolei told me that it is love that distracts you." Kari explained. She arched her neck and kissed TK's cheek.

"What was that for?" TK asked as his face burned.

"Because I love you." Kari said.

TK repeated Kari's action.

"Was that because you love me?" Kari asked.

TK shook his head. "No." He leaned in again and planted his lips on hers. He pulled back shortly. "That was because I love you."

They kissed again until TK pulled back. "What was that?"

Kari giggled. "That was my stomach. Let's go eat."

They slowly hobbled the rest of the way back to camp.

-Camp-

TK and Kari slowly made their way into the clearing of the camp. Matt and Ken ran up upon seeing Kari.

"Kari! Are you OK?" Matt asked hurriedly.

Kari smiled. "I am now." My foot's kinda messed up though."

"I'll get Joe." Ken announced before running to the "Boy's Tent".

"Bring her to the table, TK." Matt instructed. They hobbled to the table and carefully sat down.

"TK, get some ice from the cooler." Matt continued his orders. He bent down in front of Kari and untied her boot. He slipped it off and removed her sock. Joe came out of the tent tailed by Ken and ran to the table.

"What happened?" Joe asked, bending down to take Matt's place.

"I tripped." Kari admitted bashfully.

Joe looked at her foot again. "On what? This looks like your foot was bent forward.: Joe continued.

"A tree root." TK said, walking over with a bag of ice. Joe poked and prodded Kari's foot. "Well, it's not broken, but you gave your muscles quite a stretch. You're going to have to stay off of it for a while and keep it on ice." He prescribed.

"Can we worry about my foot later? I'm starved." Kari said, turning around on the bench. Matt pulled out some bowls and distributed chili to Ken, Joe, Kari, TK, and himself. After eating, Joe suggested Kari lay down for a while. TK helped her to the "Girl's Tent" and returned to sit around the fire pit with his brother, Ken, and Joe.

"So, everything worked out, TK?" Matt asked.

TK didn't respond. He sat back in the chair with a large smile across his face.

"I'd say they did." Ken replied for TK.

"What are you two talking about?" Joe inquired.

Matt chuckled and Ken smirked. "You'll see." Mat said at the end of his laugh.

Matt stood up and went to the "Boy's Tent". Ken got TK's attention and they started a game of tic-tac-toe. Joe went to the visitor information center.

-Later-

Hours later, everyone had awakened and Joe had returned. They sat around and talked for a while. The sun had begun to set and the temperature dropped rapidly. Pants replaced shorts, sweaters and coats replaced T-shirts. Tai attempted to start a fire, but failed. Izzy finally got it going and they sat around it.

"You can't just throw a bunch of wood in there, throw a match in, and expect it to burn, Tai." Izzy explained.

"Last time I made a fire, Agumon said 'Pepperbreath' and it was going hot." Tai retorted.

Kari shivered out loud and TK moved his chair beside her.

"What do you think you're doing, TH?" Davis yelled as TK draped a large blanket over Kari and himself. Kari put her head on TK's shoulder.

"I'm keeping the one I love warm. Is there a problem with that?" TK said with a smile on his face. Everyone's heads turned to see the couple except Matt and Ken who smiled deviously at each other.

"Kari's my girl!" Davis shouted, standing up.

"Davis, if I could walk, I'd slap you where you stand." Kari said angrily.

Tai looked at Matt in shock. Matt simply nodded his head slowly.

"Well, this certainly comes as a shock." Sora said, breaking the awkward silence.

"To some more than others." Yolei said, smiling at Ken.

Kari raised her head and looked at TK. TK looked back and they're lips locked for the third time. Davis cringed.

"Ooh! I know!" Mimi exclaimed at he the sight of TK and Kari, "Later, we can play spin the bottle!"

-

I guess my version of writer's block is more like writer's lack of good writing. Ugh. If I get enough reviews asking for it, I'll write, "Spin the bottle – Camping style".


	4. Spin The Bottle - Camping Style - Campin...

This is the last part of this series. I find that I am unable to continue due to some rather unnerving news about the Toei-decided outcome of the Digidestined. I've always looked at Digimon fanfics as personal accounts of un-animated time in the story line of the show; now, it seems that the time will be finally revealed to us in the final episode of Digimon 02.

Many rumors still fly around like mosquitoes but the news I have comes from Toei themselves. The last episode of Digimon 02 is to jump ahead to when the Digidestined are all adults. The details of the significance of this time jump are not known, but only serve a purpose: To clear the lines of misdirection that has befallen the series. The show is called Digimon, a spin-off from the original toy, which had a small window of popularity. The 3rd installment of Digimon, Digimon Tamers, will not feature the original characters and will focus on the Digimon aspect of the story, not the supporting characters.

And for this reason, I can not continue to fill time with my views of fictitious people's lives. The time AFTER the fact is a toss-up, but until I hear otherwise, I will probably not write another fic about when the Digidestined were children. May the new Digidestined, or what ever they may be called, succeed at whatever task they may be given. I will miss the original crew deeply.

-

Spin the Bottle - Camping Style

"Oh no! We are NOT playing spin the bottle!" Tai yelled, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter Tai? Are you afraid of something?" Ken taunted.

Tai began to sweat. "Can we worry about dinner before tonight?"

"I agree." Davis spoke, coming out of shock. "What's for dinner?"

Matt looked at TK who was currently engaged with Kari. "Whatever it is, I'm going to need some help with it."

"I guess I could help you out, Matt." Cody volunteered.

"Great. But what are we going to eat?" Davis harped on.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, throwing a log of wood on the fire.

"I brought a bunch of stuff from my store! We can have almost anything we want!" Yolei said repeatedly due to her Mountain Dew high.

"I could go for a cheese burger." Mimi admitted.

Joe shook his head slowly. "What is it with you and cheese?"

"Are there any objections?" Izzy polled.

No one said anything.

"Cheese burgers it is then." Matt sighed. He stood up and left the fire to start dinner.

"Hey… Where did Tai and Sora go?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah… I wonder what they're doing…" Yolei said smugly.

Ken looked at Yolei and she nodded. They stood up and walked out of the camp.

"Aha." Izzy sounded. "That's how they did it."

Davis gave Izzy a blank stare but everyone else, excluding Matt, "Oh'd" at the revelation.

Time passed. Matt and Cody prepared food while the rest of the gang sat around. Eventually, Yolei and Ken returned, running. They quickly sat down and acted as though they had never left. Shortly thereafter, Tai came back to the camp from one side. Sora walked in a little while later from the other.

"So, what were you two up to?" Mimi asked.

Tai grinned and Sora's face burned from blood, not the fire. "Uhh, I had to go…" Tai lamely excused himself.

"Yeah… Me too." Sora grabbed desperately.

"It's a wonder you didn't end up next to each other in the dark, going." Izzy said. Matt looked up from the pan where the hamburger patties were cooking. Yolei and Ken flashed looks of panic, and Joe and Mimi contained their laughter. Davis sat and thought, oblivious to the now inside secret.

Dinner passed quickly, as does all food based events involving 12 teenagers. Cody and Matt washed the dishes and then sat around the fire with their friends.

"Now what?" Davis said out of pure boredom.

Mimi stood up and unzipped her coat. She reached into a side pocket and revealed a Pepsi bottle. "Now, we play!"

Everyone looked around nervously. Mimi continued. "The rules are basically the same, except that a few changes have to be made in order to compensate for the lack of regular…" Mimi trailed off.

"Facilities." Izzy finished.

"Right!" Mimi shouted. "So, first, the spinner and the chosen will be going into the boy's tent instead of the bathroom."

TK laughed softly at the thought of having to go into an outhouse.

"Second, all spins are FINAL. That means if you end up with someone who's the same sex as you, tough luck. And third, all kisses will be photographed by Kari unless it's her turn, in which someone else will take it. Any questions?" Mimi finished.

Joe raised his hand. "What if we don't want to play?"

"Then them's tough beans." Matt said jokingly.

Mimi placed the bottle on the ground in front of the fire. "Now, I'll spin and whoever it lands on, will have to spin it to start the game off." She spun.

The bottle didn't rotate very much since it was in dirt. But it stopped on Izzy. He exhaled loudly and spun the plastic bottle. It didn't go very much either, but stopped on Yolei.

"Ooh… I get to kiss the geek!" Yolei said laughing. She stood up and walked over to Izzy. Izzy just looked back at her. She grabbed his coat by the neck and practically dragged him to the tent. Kari followed.

After a few minutes, the three came back. Izzy red in the face, Yolei smiling widely, and Kari giggling about the whole concept.

"Ken, you're next." Mimi said pointing at the bottle. Ken grumbled and spun the bottle as hard as he could.

"Sora!" They all yelled. She stuttered nervously and stood up. Kari herded them to the tent and they returned shortly, all a little embarrassed.

"Davis, you're up." Mimi called the next in line. He spun the bottle slowly trying to get it to stop pointing at Kari. His plan failed, and ended up on TK. Kari, TK, and Davis all sat shocked. Tai and Matt had to pick them up and drag them to the tent to make them do it. Kari was pulled by Mimi. After a long ordeal, they returned, not happy.

"Tai, you're time has come." Mimi said in a low voice. Tai spun the bottle and it stopped on Sora. The two paused for a bit before standing and heading off to the tent. Kari followed once again.

Kari took the picture as soon as their lips touched, and then lowered the camera. But, they kept going. It got much more involved.

"Uhh, guys, I have a digital camera, not a digital VIDEO camera." Kari said after clearing her throat. Tai and Sora broke off, and blushed. They all returned to the camp where the group was chatting quietly.

"So, who shall be the next victim?" Mimi said evilly. "Ahh, yes, I do believe it's Kari's turn."

Kari spun the bottle and it stopped on Matt. Matt sat up in his chair abruptly.

"Uhh, you know what, maybe we shouldn't." Matt said, looking at Tai. An evil smile crossed Tai's face; more of a grimace crossed TK's.

The two headed to the tent. Mimi came up behind them and took Kari's camera. The picture was taken, and they returned. Matt's eyes couldn't meet anyone's. TK sat a bit unnerved.

"Well, that was interesting, now… Oh! It's MY turn!" Mimi announced. She spun the bottle for the second time. It stopped pointing to Joe. He stood and walked steadily to the tent quickly. Mimi followed. She looked back at Matt and smiled. Matt only met her gaze for a second before darting his eyes elsewhere.

Kari accompanied Mimi to the tent. It only took a minute or so before they returned.

"Now THAT was fun." Mimi said. Joe looked down at his shoes. "Cody, spin."

Cody spun the bottle and it actually made a couple of rotations before stopping on Tai. Tai fell over backwards in his chair. Ken and Yolei dragged the two to the tent followed once again by Kari who quickly took the shot and returned with a disturbed look on her face.

"I know. I know." TK said. He spun the bottle and it ended up on himself.

"Lucky you, you get to CHOOSE who you want to take to the tent!" Mimi said excitedly. 

TK smiled. "That's easy." He looked at Kari and stood. Kari stood up and handed her camera to Mimi. The three walked to the tent and did their deeds. Of course, they didn't want to stop.

"Hey, careful you two, if you start anything with tongues, I don't think Joe could save you if you choked." Mimi said smiling.

The couple stopped and left the tent.

"I believe there is only one more person to go. And that would be Sora." Mimi said. Sora spun the bottle and it stopped on Matt. He was already terribly embraced and tried very diligently to avoid his obligation. Ken and TK had to handle him to the tent. Sora was a little less reluctant. Kari once again fulfilled her job as the taker of pictures. Matt returned worse than before. Sora wasn't far off.

"That was fun." Mimi said, smiling exactly. 

"We have to leave tomorrow." Joe said to his boots. The group became silent.

"At least we'll have our memories." Kari said. "And, I'll have them in print."

Davis yawned. "I'm tired, night." He said, walking away to the "Boy's Tent".

"Yeah, maybe we should all go to bed." Sora suggested. Heads nodded and they slowly stood up and went to bed. TK stayed with the fire to put it out. Kari came out of the "Girl's Tent" a few minutes later and stood beside TK.

"Isn't it out yet?" She asked quietly.

TK watched the embers in the ash pit glow. "Kari, do you ever wonder?" He asked.

Kari looked at the glowing pit. "I always wonder." She answered.

"Ever wonder about what the rest of your life will be?" He asked vaguely.

Kari thought for a moment. "I've thought about it a little, but it's kinda depressing to plan out the rest of your conscienceless."

TK knelt down and scooped a small pile of ash out with a small glowing ember. "How about we make a promise? We won't plan our lives out, but we'll promise to be with each other no matter what." He said looking at Kari. She looked at TK's face and then down to his hand. TK stood and covered the ember with some of the ash. Kari placed her hand on the pile and they grasped their hands together. The ash filtered out as their fingers intertwined and the burning ember contacted both of their hand.

"Forever?" TK asked.

Kari leaned close to TK's face and kissed him. They kissed for only a short bit, and then stopped.

"Forever." Kari said. They let their hands go and dropped the ember. TK picked it up and quickly dropped it back in the pit and dumped water over it.

They went back to the "Boy's Tent" and slept in the same sleeping bag. Together.

The next morning, after a slight altercation between the occupants of the "Boy's Tent" and TK, they all had breakfast and broke down the camp.

Kari was disassembling a tent when Tai noticed a red shape on Kari's hand.

"Kari? What happened to you're hand?" He asked.

Kari smiled and looked at TK who was explaining his burn to his brother. Yolei noticed it also and walked over to Tai and Kari to find out what was going on.

"It kinda looks like a heart." Yolei said, holding Kari's hand.

The trip home was a long one. They would be staying in the U.S. for only 2 more days before returning to Japan.

When they returned, many new developments happened between the group. Yolei and Ken went steady, Tai and Sora went public, Mimi blackmailed Matt into going out with her, and of course, TK and Kari, remained together. Their burns never healed.

-

Hikaru: Ahh, great job, except for that bummed ending.

Me: Who asked you?

Hikaru: Ask anyone, you can't write an ending.

It's true. But, none the less, it has ended.


End file.
